Right of Refusal
by T'Key'la
Summary: What we should do and what we want to do are not always the same. Part of the "Memo Collection."


**MEMO**

TO: Captain James T. Kirk

FROM: Commander Spock

RE: Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference

Captain,

As we previously discussed, attached you will find the registration form for my attendance at the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference. Also attached you will find the completed Form 3454.22 pursuant to Starfleet Regulation 1298 (rr)(iv) – Request for Authorized (Temporary) Absence from Duty.

Both of these forms require your authorization prior to being transmitted to Starfleet Headquarters and to the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference Planning Committee.

Please be assured that arrangements will be made prior to my departure for the Conference so that ship's business is not disrupted in my absence. The six (6) weeks between today and the time I am scheduled to leave for the Conference will be more than sufficient for me to put the appropriate work schedules in place and advise my Science Staff of same.

Should you have any questions concerning these forms, I trust you will inform me at your earliest convenience.

* * *

**MEMO**

TO: Captain James T. Kirk

FROM: Commander Spock

RE: Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference (Reminder)

Captain,

It has come to my attention that the forms which I forwarded to you two (2) weeks ago concerning my attendance at the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference have not yet been received by the Conference Planning Committee nor by Starfleet Headquarters. As it is entirely possible that these forms were overlooked due to the understandably high volume of messages through which you must sort and to which you must respond, I am taking the liberty of attaching both forms again (Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference Registration Form, and Form 3454.22 - Request for Authorized (Temporary) Absence from Duty). Both of these forms must be approved and forward by you so that I will be duly authorized to attend the Conference. These forms are required to be received a minimum of ten (10) of their business days prior to the start of the Conference so that my registration will be completed as mandated by their Conference procedures.

Be assured that I have discussed my forthcoming absence with my Science Staff and those assignments which I have made will be completed without requiring my direct supervision. In addition, I have confirmed that Lt. Commander Scott will stand in for my duties as First Officer. He has assigned Lt. Evers to be responsible for Engineering while he assumes First Officer duties. Again, I am confident that my absence will not be disruptive to the continued high efficiency of the ship or her crew.

Should you have any questions about or require additional information concerning my attendance at the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference, I trust you will inform me as soon as your other duties permit.

* * *

**MEMO** – Response Requested With Alacrity

TO: Captain James T. Kirk  
Commanding Officer, USS Enterprise

FROM: Commander Spock  
First Officer and Chief Science Officer, USS Enterprise

RE: Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference

Captain,

While I recognize it is your prerogative to deny my request to attend the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference, I had the (perhaps erroneous) understanding that you had, in fact, agreed that my attendance at the Conference would be beneficial to both my continued research and to the other Astrophysicists who will be at the conference.

However, the registration form which is due to the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference Planning Committee by end of their business day tomorrow (12:00 ship's time) has not yet been received. Nor has the required Starfleet Form 3454.22 - Request for Authorized (Temporary) Absence from Duty been submitted to Starfleet Headquarters, or the Conference Planning Committee, as is required.

I am attaching these forms to this message for your convenience and expeditious transmittal, if you choose to do so. In addition, I am attaching a copy of the research the results of which I am scheduled to discuss with those interested in the topic of "The Seyfert Galaxy: The Theoretical Impact on Orbital Stability of Inhabitable Planets." The Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference Planning Committee has already had published the agenda for the entire Conference, including my aforementioned presentation on the second day of the Conference.

Due to the propinquity of the registration deadline, I am respectfully requesting that you a) authorize and forward the forms so that I may attend the Conference; or b) inform me that you have reconsidered your decision and my attendance is no longer possible. While I would regret not being able to be present at the Conference and therefore not present my scheduled talk (as referenced above), naturally I will respect your decision concerning this request.

If you could respond at your earliest convenience to this request, I would be most appreciative.

**MEMO**

FROM: Captain James T. Kirk  
Commanding Officer, USS Enterprise

TO: Commander Spock  
First Officer and Chief Science Officer, USS Enterprise

RE: Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference i.e. "Response Requested With Alacrity"

Commander,

Rest assured that I am in receipt of the three (3) copies of the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference Registration Form and the completed Form 3454.22 pursuant to Starfleet Regulation 1298 (rr)(iv) – Request for Authorized (Temporary) Absence from Duty which you have forwarded to me. While I do believe that your presence at the conference will enhance your reputation among your fellow astrophysicists and increase your knowledge in this area of your expertise, I am uncertain that I am, in fact, willing to authorize said registration and accompanying Form 3454.22 in order to facilitate your absence from my ship for the fifteen (15) ship's days that you will be gone – two (2) days to arrive on 22334455a, eleven (11) days for the conference on 22334455a, and two (2) days to return to Enterprise.

Although we have previously discussed this Conference and your attendance thereof, I have had second thoughts about granting you permission. I have no wish to cause you any personal and/or professional embarrassment with the Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference Planning Committee and will gladly send an explanation to them concerning your absence at the Conference, should that be my final decision in regards to this request.

If you will report to my quarters at 16:15, shortly after the conclusion of Alpha shift, we will thoroughly discuss this matter in person.

I appreciate the patience which you have shown up to this point concerning your request. I trust our conversation will allow us to reach a mutually satisfactory arrangement regarding the Conference and your attendance thereof.

**MEMO**

TO: Captain James T. Kirk

FROM: Commander Spock

RE: Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference

Captain,

I am in receipt of your memo concerning your possible re-consideration of my attendance at the Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference. May I respectfully request that you transmit the required forms immediately? We can then discuss, absent the pressure of their imminent deadline, whether or not I will be attending the Conference.

I appreciate your consideration of this request and await your response to same.

**MEMO**

TO: Commander Spock

FROM: Captain Kirk

RE: Transmitting your registration for Interplanetary Astrophysics Society Biennial Conference prior to our discussion

Spock,

This is an interesting tactic you have chosen to utilize to convince me to transmit your registration form. I am willing to lay odds that when you report to my quarters at 16:15 (which you failed to acknowledge that you would do) that talking will not be the only method of persuasion you will be employing. Not that I mind the idea of you attempting to persuade me with approaches other than verbal. However, the methods you use in your attempt to convince me to forward your registration may serve only to provide further reinforcement to me as why I am reluctant to approve your attendance which will result in your extended absence from Enterprise.

I will await your arrival in my quarters, trusting that you will present yourself precisely at the appointed time as is your custom.

**MEMO**

TO: Jim

FROM: Spock

RE: Reporting to your quarters at 16:15 and those matters to be discussed

Jim,

Yes, as you discerned, I fully intend to employ verbal and/or oral persuasion to convince you to transmit my registration form for the Conference. I also acknowledge that such methods of persuasion may in fact provide you additional reasons for wishing me to remain aboard Enterprise rather than attend the Conference as we had previously agreed.

Be assured that I will report to your quarters, as requested, precisely at 16:15. I trust that you have not arranged to meet Dr. McCoy and/or Chief Engineer Scott for dinner as the discussion of my attendance at the Conference may last far into ship's night.

May I request, once more, that you transmit my registration form? And will you take my word when I assure you that I will demonstrate my full and comprehensive appreciation for your acquiescence upon my arrival in your quarters?

I also request that you recall the old Earth saying which Dr. McCoy so often repeats (too often but as that is his tendency, there is no point in trying to prevent his repeating it): Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I additionally request that you consider the type and nature of the reunion in which we will participate when I have returned to Enterprise at the conclusion of the Conference.

I will be in your quarters at 16:15. And I will have both my list of reasons that I should be permitted to attend the conference as well as those ways in which I will show my gratitude should you decide to grant me permission to do so.

With anticipation and appreciation,

Spock

**MEMO**

TO: My Spock

FROM: Your Jim

RE: Reporting to our quarters at 16:15 and those matters to be "discussed"

Love,

Alright, I did it. I transmitted your registration form and your "leave of absence" form. I trust this means we can skip the persuasion and go straight to the gratitude.

I have no plans to meet anyone for dinner, and further we have no plans to meet anyone for breakfast tomorrow morning. As it is our scheduled day-off, I anticipate that the demonstration of gratitude may very well last throughout the entire ship's day.

And you are right - Bones does say it too often but that makes it no less true: Absence does make the heart grow fonder. I will miss you terribly while you are at the conference but my selfish desire to not be without you for those 15 days is not sufficient reason to refuse to allow you to go. Especially since I did already tell you that you could. Oh dear – I don't like the sounds of that now that I've written it down. You aren't a child. You shouldn't have to ask (repeatedly) for permission to attend a conference at which you are scheduled to be one of the key-note speakers.

When you arrive at our quarters, I will demonstrate my heartfelt and sincere regret at treating you so unfairly. We will work in my apologies between your demonstrations of gratitude. Which I shouldn't accept but as I am certain that they will be immensely pleasurable for us both, I will accept in the spirit in which I know they will be proffered.

Anxiously awaiting you arrival, I remain,

Your T'hy'la

**MEMO**

TO: My Jim

FROM: Your Spock

RE: Reporting to our quarters at 16:15 and activities to be undertaken following my arrival

T'hy'la-

I can assure you that I did not interpret your hesitancy to transmit my registration and temporary leave of absence forms as anything other than your unwillingness to have me gone for 15 ship's days, a time during which I will be undeniably lonely and desolate without your presence during my days and nights.

I appreciate your transmittal of the required forms to facilitate my attendance at the Conference. I know that it will be with great satisfaction and relief that the Planning Committee will receive and accept my registration.

I wish to reiterate that I will arrive in our quarters at precisely 16:15 and have no plans for the following day except to spend it exclusively with you. Further I wish to reiterate that talking will not be the primary activity in which I anticipate we will engage. There are multiple methods of communication which we have previously explored as well as some which I hope to master, with your expert instruction, assistance and/or participation.

**MEMO**

TO: My Spock

FROM: Your T'hy'la

RE: Tonight and Tomorrow

I like your thinking. I'm glad Alpha shift is nearly over. My anticipation is becoming increasingly hard to suppress.

Thanks again for your patience. I'll see you very soon, thank the gods.

With all my love,

Jim

**MEMO**

TO: My T'hy'la

FROM: Your Love

RE: Tonight and Tomorrow

Our bond has made it imminently clear that your anticipation is threatening to overwhelm your restraint, and mine. With your permission, I will report to our quarters immediately.

Let me know, please?

**MEMO**

TO: My Spock

FROM: Your T'hy'la

RE: Yes!

Come now. Please!!!

**MEMO**

TO: T'hy'la

I am on my way. Will be there momentarily. Do not start without me. Please.


End file.
